74 Ways To Tell If You're Addicted To Hetalia!
by SoRA UNDERDoG
Summary: Read and find out!


**74 Ways To Tell If You're Addicted To Hetalia**

**Your eyes didn't betray you. It really does say 74 Ways To Tell If You're Addicted To Hetalia. **

**You know you're addicted to Hetalia when: **

1. You decide to name the people in your group after the characters.

2. You decide to nickname someone after a character from Hetalia.

3. You're a girl and you're best friend (who is also a girl) is better off known as your brother.

4. You approach a random person and say "Hey, it's (_insert name of Hetalia character here_)"

5. Your first thought on someone you meet is 'Hey, it's Canada!'

6. Your name is Millie and you approach the new girl by saying "Hey, it's Canada!"

7. You spend most of your time in class drawing pictures of the Hetalia characters.

8. You have blonde hair and blue eyes and you wear your hair slicked back.

9. You realise your friends are similar to the people in Hetalia.

10. You start calling people 'dude'

11. You want to get a pet polar bear and name it Kumajiro.

12. You're afraid of ghosts.

13. You're addicted to hamburgers.

14. Your nickname is America.

15. You constantly forget who your best friend is.

16. You constantly forget who your brother is.

17. You want your mum to make a Hetalia-themed cake for your Hetalia-themed party.

18. Werewolves remind you of Cuba.

19. Vampires remind you of Prussia.

20. Bella Swan reminds you of Canada, since werewolves remind you of Cuba and vampires remind you of Prussia.

21. You decide to base a FanFic on this idea.

22. You randomly shout 'IT'S CANADA!' in the middle of the hall at school.

23. You randomly shout 'IT'S POLAND!' in the middle of the hall at school.

24. You just shout random names from Hetalia in the middle of the hall at school.

25. You respond to someone when they simply say 'Canada'.

26. You respond to someone when they simply say 'America'.

27. People think just because a dude is from Canada he is automatically your father (when your nickname is Canada, and you're not from Canada'.

28. Your best friend heavily reminds you of a female version of America

29. You repeat yourself because it's uncanny that your best friend is a female version of America.

30. You write something as random as this just to annoy your best friend.

31. You plan on naming your kid Alfred.

32. You plan on naming your kid Matthew.

33. You plan on naming your kid Canada.

34. For no apparent reason you become addicted to pasta.

35. You become addicted to vodka, even though you've never had it

36. You become addicted to pasta, even though you've never had it

37. You become addicted to pasta, even though you hate it

38. You start speaking in a German accent

39. You start speaking in a Russian accent

40. You start speaking in any accent

41. You're a wuss who tries to make friends with a person who looks like a soldier.

42. You think soldiers are smexy all of a sudden

43. You forget 41 when you remember both your fathers, and maybe your mother, are/were soldiers

44. You think you're better than your rivals just because you can make a campfire too.

45. You keep getting crabs stuck in your hair when you're at the beach.

46. You try to build a sand castle that looks like a dish of pasta

47. You wonder if Garfield and Italy are BFFs

48. History becomes a hell of a lot more interesting all of a sudden

49. You get good marks in history all of a sudden

50. You ramble on about nonsense when a gun is pointed at you.

51. You have a friend that looks like your enemy, and you constantly beat up your friend because you think he/she is your enemy.

52. You think it's completely normal that a man wants to kiss another man (and when I say this, I mean you don't even hesitate and think – hang on, that's a little odd – even if you care about homosexuality or not)

53. You think it's completely normal that a man wants to marry another man (again, when I say this, I mean you don't even hesitate and think – hang on, that's a little odd – even if you care about homosexuality or not)

54. You talk at a meeting with your mouth full, even after you're asked to stop eating the first time.

55. You want to learn the American national anthem

56. You want to learn the Canadian national anthem

57. You think you're the hero

58. You have cute fluffy animals and fantasy beasts for friends (in your head)

59. Your cooking is really, really bad

60. Your think your friends are your family based on their personality if they match anyone from Hetalia

61. You know that, after watching Hetalia, the stereotype that "people with glasses are smart" is instantly shattered

62. You think France and Lady Gaga would get along really well

63. You dye your hair blonde because you want to look like Canada

64. Your best friend dyes their hair black, so instead of calling them Canada, you call them Emo Canada, or some other Hetalia character that has dark hair (Japan, for example).

65. You're nickname is Canada.

66. You want to grow a curl so it looks like one of the dudes from Hetalia.

67. You write random FanFics based on random thoughts, dreams and events and put the people from Hetalia in it.

68. You're easily amused by repeating quotes from Hetalia.

69. You think it's funny that a Russian would jump out of a plane just because his fall will be broken by snow.

70. You know you're afraid of horror movies, but you want to watch them anyway.

71. You hate paranormal things, but your best friend is an alien

72. You warn your best friend not to comment on number 67

73. Your best friend gives a dude you may or may not be infatuated with a nickname based on the character's pairing that you are based on

74. You just really, really, really love Hetalia, and you don't care if you're addicted to it or not – it's still awesome.


End file.
